Gary
To see a variant of this page as if it were written by the character, check this page. Gary Doyle is a little bitch with a 2 inches long fully-erect dick Attributes Appearance Gary is fire spirit Personality Gary is usually a cheerful, energetic person with a big heart. He loves getting to meet new people and enjoys spending time with his friends. He also strives to comfort people if they feel down, believing that everyone deserves a little bit of love. Gary also has a strong sense of justice, fighting for what he thinks is right. He usually tries to find a solution that'll satisfy both sides of the party involved, but usually fails. Despite his cheerfulness and usual passive behavior, Gary can get aggressive if pushed to his limits. However, he strives to be polite and respectful whenever nothing is directly threatening him or those he cares about. However, Gary does have low self-esteem, which leads to him putting himself down in order to avoid conflict. He also is prone to panic attacks. Gary's interests include video games, swimming in ink, reading, singing, and hanging out with his friends. Skills Gary has the abilities of an average Inkling. He possesses a Splattershot and Hero Shot Replica he can use to shoot ink. He can also turn into a squid and swim around in the ink he creates. Gary can also teleport across vast distances, which was given to him during his time in a multi-universal army. Gary has also demonstrated vocal manipulation abilities. Using his voice, he can create powerful shockwaves which can shatter steel at their fullest potential. The shockwaves can be generated from screams, high notes, or excited shouting. He can also amplify his voice to a non-weaponized level. On top of his supernatural powers, Gary is also a good singer, and can be quite persuasive. He also gives good hugs. History Backstory Gary is from a seperate universe from the main Splatoon universe of World Between Worlds. At a young age, he was kidnapped by an army and was forced to perform acts that threatened multiple universes. During this time, he was gifted abilities that were supposed to help him with his job. However, with the help of Grand Dad, he was able to break free and join the main WBW. At first, Gary was shy and reclusive, often lashing out at those who he thought were dangerous out of paranoia. After meeting Agent 3, though, Gary has become more open towards people he doesn't know. He still has a lot of regret for what he did in his past life, but he tries to put on a brave face and make amends. He has also become more transparent about his past in his army, despite how much emotional pain it causes him. Silver Age Gary took charge during DJ Octavio and Commander Tartar's attempt to take over Inkopolis, helping protect the entire city from Tartar's laser. He even came to a temporary truce with Octavio, although this was short-lived. During Bowser's attempted takeover of Midway Town, Gary recovered one of the Chaos Emeralds. He later aided Grand Dad and Knuckles in their final battle against the Koopa King. During the Light Between Worlds event, Gary was transformed into a trophy, alongside all of WBW's other inhabitants (sans Pearl). However, he was changed back after Galeem's defeat. Definitive Edition When Plankton attacked Midway Town under the guise of George Bigg, Gary helped the Wildfire Team, as well as Pearl and Spy, during the final battle. Utilizing his Killer Wail, he was able to weaken Plankton's Biggbot to a point where Lord Darius was easily able to finish it off. This event inspired Gary to take on more of a heroic role in the town. Later on, during Octavio's second attempt at conquering Inkopolis, Agent 3 trusted Gary to keep an eye out for him in Midway Town. He agreed to this, but nothing has come out of it as of yet. WBW Smash Bros For more information, read this page. Relationships Grand Dad Gary sees Grand Dad as a best friend. He is usually friendly towards Grand Dad, although the two do bicker sometimes. Pearl Gary's good friends with Pearl. He idolizes her, and really seems to enjoy hanging out with her. Agent 3 Gary is good friends with Agent 3, and credits her with making him a better person. He looks at 3 as an older sister figure. The Squid Sisters Gary seems to admire the Squid Sisters deeply, crediting them for keeping him sane during the early days of his life. T.Xcr/E.T.Xcr/Four56 Gary is quite fond of T.Xcr and company, often trying to make them happy. He has also invited them to live in his apartment. He will protect them with everything he has if needed. Mel Mel is Gary's current girlfriend. He loves her very much, and really enjoys hanging out with her. Alternate Universes Apocalypse Between Worlds v2 Gary (or as he's more commonly known, Agent Red)'s appearance alters greatly in Apocalypse Between Worlds. He has swapped his Retro Sweat for a Zekko Hoodie, and wears a white headband. He also wears his Hero Suit Replica much more often. Gary quickly discovered the rebel base on his own, and eventually helped Sukima find survivors, including Grand Ma, Papyrus, Mel, and Baldi. He has also taken a small co-leader role, despite his reluctance. Future Between Worlds Gary's appearance in FBW normally remains the same as WBW's Gary. However, he does don a Black Tee and black leather pants while performing. In FBW, Gary has become a successful musician, performing songs which are a mix of alternate rock and heavy metal (which he has dubbed "Rockal"). Despite his fame, however, he is the same sweet, kind-hearted Inkling he is in WBW. Themes Main Universe * '''Normal Theme 1: '''Fresh Start - Splatoon 2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yIsBWjAjFw4) * '''Normal Theme 2: '''Bomb Rush Blush - Splatoon 2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4WCY-WpLCo) * '''Sad Theme: '''Bomb Rush Blush: (Music Box) - Sheddy (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8a-GJ_ZwRTM) * '''Normal Battle: '''Stay Fresh + Bombrusher - MaskedWulf (https://youtu.be/aLrd-fze91M) * '''Serious Battle: '''Bomb Rush Blush - Splatoon 2 (https://youtu.be/w-BhOT3L83c) Alternate Universes * '''Future Between Worlds Theme: '''Metalopod - Splatoon (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vAf-lY_sbbE) Gallery ThanksVen.png|Designed with Mebuika Icon Creator, edited by VentureSonic Garyv3.png Trivia * Gary's intials, GD, are the same as Grand Dad's. This is a reference to a retconned story regarding Gary being a version of GD from an alternate timeline. * Gary gets extremely relaxed whenever he hears the Squid Sisters' music. * Gary's favorite food is chicken wings. * Gary has astraphobia, the fear of thunderstorms. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Splatoon (series)